User blog:AWikiUserWasAlreadyTakenSoThisIsMyUsername/The Gummy Invasion (2020 SE)
Chapter 1: The Warning It was a bright morning in May. The beekeepers were grinding pollen, making honey and doing all the other things they normally did. Suddenly, all the bees stopped collecting pollen, fighting mobs and sleeping at the hives. They all flew near the 20 bee gate. The beekeepers followed. A spaceship slowly appeared, landing in front of them. The door slowly opened, revealing a bear. But this bear was not like the other bears that the beekeepers knew. This bear was pink and teal and translucent. "Hello everyone," the mysterious bear said. "I'm Gummy Bear." The beekeepers were confused. What was this weird bear doing here? What did he want? Was he going to- "Does anyone want a new bee?" asked Gummy Bear. "Who wants a gummy bee? All you have to do is complete some quests!" The beekeepers were excited. A new bee? Brilliant! No-one thought there could be any problems. A lot of the beekeepers thought some of his dialogue sounded a bit like he was trying to take over the world, but they just thought he was a bit... weird. Besides, they wanted a free bee, so they decided it was best not to point it out. No-one thought this dialogue could be a warning. No-one except for the bees of hive number 6... Chapter 2: First Edition Gummy Bees May turned to June as the beekeepers grinded the quests. Slowly but surely, they progressed through them. By the time Gummy Bear left, two of the beekeepers had gummy bees. Hives 3 and 5 both had gummy bees. Hives 2, 4 and 6 didn't manage to get them, while hive 1 was unoccupied, but they knew gummy bees would become obtainable another way. The hives with gummy bees discovered that they had become first edition gummy bees. Hive number 4 got a gummy bee later for 500 tickets. All of the beekeepers welcomed their gummy bees as valuable new additions to their hives, as did their bees. Chapter 3: Gummy Bear's Return The beekeepers were surprised when they discovered they could go to Gummy Bear's lair. Again, no-one thought it was suspicious, other than the bees in hive number 6. After a lot of gumdrop grinding, hives number 2 and 6 eventually got gummy bees for 2,500 gumdrops. These beekeepers also welcomed their gummy bees. Most of the bees did too. Except for the bees of hive number 6. They kept questioning their gummy bee. After two weeks of questioning, they were satisfied it wasn't under Gummy Bear's control. All the beekeepers had investigated Gummy Bear's lair. It seemed normal enough. Again, Gummy Bear was deemed weird by the beekeepers, but not weird enough to be suspicious. Not to the bees of hive 6. They checked the lair over and over again, but didn't find anything suspicious. They still had their doubts, though, and kept investigating. Chapter 4: The Message The bees' suspicions were soon confirmed. All the beekeepers were farming a legendary sprout in the dandelion field, at the same time trying to teach a noob who had just joined how to use his pollen collector. Suddenly, all five gummy bees on the field collapsed. All the beekeepers stopped farming the sprout and immediately ran to their gummy bees, closely followed by their other bees. "Is this a special feature of those bees?" asked the noob. "NO!!!" screamed the owner of hive number 2. "Have you got anything we can use to check up on the gummy bees!?" "H-h-here." stammered the noob, still shaken after being screamed at and handing over a stethoscope. "Hmm..." said the other beekeeper, checking his gummy bee with the stethoscope. "The heart rate seems normal." The other gummy bees yielded the same result. Some other equipment gave the same results. "Maybe they all became exhausted from too much work at the same time in a spooky coincidence?" suggested the owner of hive 3. The beekeepers decided this made sense and carried their gummy bees to their hives for a rest. "Even if it's something else, the rest should help." explained the owner of hive 3. Suddenly, a bright blue beam of light appeared from under the wings of each of the gummy bees, all to the same point in the sky. A holographic image of Gummy Bear appeared there. "Hello again, gummy bees," laughed the hologram. "I trust you are enjoying your lives with the beekeepers - wait, why are all the beekeepers staring at me - erm - oh, found it! - I'll just change this setting so only the gummy bees can see and hear this..." To all the non-gummy bees there, the hologram seemed to disappear. The gummy bees stopped staring at the sky, indicating the end of the message. They all seemed scared. Hive 6's gummy explained why. "He said, the time has almost come for you to rebel against your beekeepers and expand the gummy empire across ROBLOX - and beyond!" she gulped. "I would NEVER want to betray you, and neither would the other gummy bees!" "How do we know you're telling the truth?!" yelled Bomber Bee. "Yeah!" shouted Lion Bee. "Well, what if she ''is ''telling the truth, huh?!" screamed Bear Bee. "Yeah!" shouted Lion Bee. Bomber Bee made a mental note that Lion Bee couldn't be trusted to stick to one side in an argument. The argument seemed set to turn into an all-out fight, but Demo Bee interrupted. "I can solve this!" she shouted, struggling to be heard over all the shouting. "I have a lie detector!" "Yeah!" shouted Lion Bee.'' "If there was a world record for most times shouting "Yeah!" in a row, Lion Bee would win it easily!" thought Bomber Bee. The lie detector revealed that Gummy Bee was telling the truth, as were the other gummy bees. "So..." said Crimson Bee. "Gummy Bear wants to take over ROBLOX - and more - presumably to expand the gummy empire. That means Gummy Bear is actually-" "Science Bear!" interrupted Cobalt Bee triumphantly. All the bees looked at him. "No?" he asked. "Awww... I wanted a big plot twist." "Trying to take over the world." sighed Crimson Bee, finishing her sentence. "Also, Science Bear is not a bad guy and it's WAY too early in the story for a major plot twist." "But how do we know when Gummy Bear will strike?" asked Bomber Bee. "I don't know." said Gummy Bee. "He didn't specify. He just said that it would be soon." Chapter 5: The Attack Bee-gins The bees had been trying to plan for a whole week, but with no idea what Gummy Bear's plan was, it was very difficult. They had checked the area under Gummy Bee's wings where the hologram had come from, but found nothing. All they knew was that Gummy Bear was probably going to use the gummy bees in some way or another. They didn't have to wait long though. One day, the beekeepers were having a sprout party in the clover field. A small metal object slowly became visible under the wings of each gummy bee. "Huh?!" said the owner of hive 3. The objects began to glow. "Oh no, it must be-" Before he could finish his sentence, each gummy bee's face changed to an emotionless expression with red glowing eyes. The gummy bees began attacking, trapping the noob and his bees in a goo puddle. The owner of hive 4 had run away screaming, but if you're trying to sneak away from something, screaming your head off is not the best option. One gummy bee was chasing him, trying to trap him and his bees with goo. The owner of hive 5 tried to hatch a basic egg on top of his gummy bee, in an attempt to turn it into a more manageable basic bee. "Your Gummy Bee transformed into a Gummy Bee!" "What?!" he screamed. "That's not possible! That's 5 million honey down the drain!" Hive 6's bees and beekeeper had slipped away, hiding behind one of the big flowers decorating the blue flower field. They were all breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath. Suddenly, they noticed Gummy Bee next to them. The bees were ready to attack. Then they noticed that Gummy Bee didn't have the same emotionless expression with glowing eyes as the other gummy bees. The metal object that had affected the other gummy bees was merely sparking instead of glowing. "It must have malfunctioned." realized Demo Bee. Bomber Bee carefully removed the object. "Now, we can keep it and research it," he said. "Plus, Gummy Bear won't be able to do anything to Gummy Bee if he tries to fix it." The bees decided to find Science Bear. If anyone could get information from the device, he could. But getting to Science Bear was a lot easier said than done. Chapter 6: Gummy Creeper? Aw Man... The bees had almost reached Science Bear when a blue beam of light stopped them. It then seemed to pull them upwards. "It must be a tractor beam." said Crimson Bee. "Shouldn't it be on a field beam?" asked Cobalt Bee. There was no time to explain to Cobalt Bee what a tractor beam is. The bees ended up in a cell made of goo, inside a spaceship that couldn't be seen from outside. They tried and failed several times to break out of the cell, but the goo was too strong. The other bees and beekeepers had also been captured and were in more goo cells nearby. Gummy Bear walked into the room, holding a strange device in his hand. "Welcome, everyone!" he laughed. "Look at this masterpiece - The Gummification Ray 5000! With this device I can turn anything into goo, only obeying ME! Mwah-ha-ha! I'll show you!" A door opened on the other side of the room. A strange green creature walked through. "This is called a creeper," explained Gummy Bear. "It can explode. The trouble with this is that the creeper dies too... Not anymore thanks to the Gummification Ray 5000! With this device I can-" "You already explained what it does!" interrupted a beekeeper. "Whatever!" yelled Gummy Bear, shooting the creeper. The creeper wasn't green anymore. Now it was pink and teal - and even more evil than before. "Now watch!" laughed Gummy Bear. The creeper exploded, covering the room with goo. There was a long pause. "Hold on," said Gummy Bear. "The creeper should have-" The creeper then reformed from the goo. "SEE?!" Gummy Bear laughed. "I never doubted it would work!" All the bees and beekeepers rolled their eyes. "Now prepare to be gummified!" laughed Gummy Bear. He aimed the Gummification Ray 5000 at the owner of hive 2. "MWAH-HA-HA!" A teal beam of light came out of the ray, only to fizzle out before hitting the beekeeper. "Let's try that again..." grumbled Gummy Bear. He walked closer to the beekeeper and fired again. This time, nothing happened. "It must need a recharge," he grumbled. "I'll gummify you once it's got enough power." Gummy Bear left the room. Chapter 7: The Escape What Gummy Bear didn't expect was that the beekeepers had sprinklers. They used their sprinklers to weaken the goo, then broke it. They then did the same to the cells holding their bees and the noob, who didn't have any sprinklers. There was a computer nearby. The bees and beekeepers tried to use it, but it needed a username and password. There was a sticky note on the computer. "Username: GummyBoi123. Password: MindYourOwnBeeswax." read the noob. He filled in the details into the computer. The words "Access Denied" appeared on the screen. "The password must be different." he groaned. "Try 'GummyBoi123'." suggested another beekeeper. "Access Denied". "M1ndY0ur0wnB33sw4x?" "Access Denied. 3 attempts remaining." "Uh-oh." "abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz?" "Access Denied. 2 attempts remaining." "qwerty?" "Access Denied. 1 attempt remaining." "At least it got the pluralization right." "12345?" "Access Granted." "Phew! This is why you never use a weak password!" Chapter 8: Next Game The beekeepers looked through the computer's files. They found several funny pictures of Gummy Bear, a tracker app and a corrupted file titled "InvasionPlans". After copying the images and the corrupt document to their phones, they continued looking through the files, while the noob watched the tracker app, which was set to track Gummy Bear. They didn't know how it could track him, but they assumed it was tracking his phone. "He's coming," whispered the noob. "Hide!" They found a hiding place and started to read the document. It read, "Part 1: Create and make it obey my every word Part 2: Distribute gummy bees to beekeepers. Part 3: Activate control devices. Part 4: Invade other games (M maybe?) Part 5: Take over EVERYTHING!" The beekeepers struggled to figure out to missing parts. They assumed the first part of illegible text was 'gummy bees' and a grammatical error, with Gummy Bear forgetting to control them. The second didn't seem to matter much. The third? "What could it be?" "I don't know!" Suddenly, the spaceship started to shake. "I don't know, but I think we're about to find out!" Suddenly, a robot zombie came into the room and knocked out all the beekeepers. Chapter 9: Guns And Swords May Break My Bones, But Goo Will Never... The beekeepers woke up to find that their bees had dealt with the robot zombie. They slipped out of the spaceship, finding themselves in a large mansion. A short distance away, a person with a gun was looking at someone else. "You know what?" he said. "I think you're the murderer." "Who, me?" asked the other person, doing a bad job of hiding a sword behind his back. Suddenly, three other people ran across the room, screaming. "What are they running from?" asked the person with the sword. "Maybe they think someone else is the murderer?" suggested the other person. "Probably." It was then that they noticed a tidal wave of goo. "What is that stuff?!" "RUN!" They made it to a large room just in time, along with several other people. The beekeepers were in the room too. They explained what was going on and what they knew. "Wait..." somebody said. "If that big wave was made of goo... Does that make it a goo-nami?" Everyone started laughing. They were laughing too much to even notice Gummy Bear walking out of the spaceship and into the room. "I SAID YOU ARE MY PRISONERS!!!" Everyone looked at Gummy Bear, confused. "I had to say that 5 times before you heard me. Anyway I-" "Goo-nami!" Everyone started laughing again. "In that case..." said Gummy Bear. He pulled out a ray gun. This one looked different to the Gummification Ray 5000. He shot the person who came up with the goo-nami joke, freezing them in a cube of goo. Everyone stopped laughing. He also shot the people with the gun and sword. "Now you have no weapons!" "What about our bees?" asked the noob. "Oh, yeah, good point." said Gummy Bear. "What did you say that for?!" yelled a beekeeper. "Now he can deal with anything we could attack him with!" Gummy Bear tried to freeze the bees, but couldn't hit such a small target. There was a small ding from inside the spaceship. "Never mind! The Gummification Ray 5000 has recharged! With this device I can-" "YOU. ALREADY. TOLD. US!" "IDC!!!!!" Gummy Bear started shooting the ray. Everyone started running around the room. "HOLD STILL!!! I can't shoot you if you're running!" "Exactly!" "If you won't stay still, I'll make you stay still!" Gummy Bear pushed a button on the outside of the spaceship, letting a small army of controlled gummy bees through. "Quick, Gummy Bee!" yelled the owner of hive 6. "Cover his feet in goo! He won't be able to move." Gummy Bee dropped some goo around Gummy Bear. "Fools." said Gummy Bear. He then absorbed the goo, growing much bigger. "Two can play at that game!" laughed the beekeeper of hive 6. After a long fight, a giant Gummy Bear lay knocked out on the floor, with giant Gummy Bee smiling next to him. Everyone thought the fight was over. They just needed to free the gummy bees from Gummy Bear's control... "Well, well." A mysterious figure walked down the ramp from the spaceship. "I see you have stopped my plan. But I have a backup." "I don't believe it!" gasped Cobalt Bee. "It's..." Chapter 10: The Backup "SCIENCE BEAR?!?!" everyone gasped (except for the people playing murder mystery, who didn't know who Science Bear was). "I told you he was the bad guy!" laughed Cobalt Bee. "Ok, we're far enough into the story for a plot twist..." sighed Crimson Bee. Everything suddenly made sense. Gummy Bear was a robot. That's why the computer could track him... "Here's the backup!" laughed Science Bear. Sixteen robot zombies walked into the room, only to get annihilated by the bees. "Um, I was just testing your bees," said Science Bear. "Here's the real backup." One enormous robot zombie walked into the room. While everyone was trying not to get squished, zapped, whacked, crushed, slapped or eaten, Science Bear had fixed Gummy Bear and used lots more goo to make him bigger. He then started firing the Gummification Ray 5000. He managed to hit everyone who was frozen in goo cubes and a stubborn bee. He then unleashed an army consisting of 57 gummy bees, 12 robot zombies, 107 gummy creepers and 68 other robots of various types. "See ya!" he laughed, running into the spaceship. The spaceship started to shudder as it prepared for takeoff. All of Science Bear's army jumped on the side. Everyone else jumped on too. The spaceship was moving much slower than normal because of the extra weight, allowing the bees to keep up. The noob had chickened out and run (well, crawled) off through an air vent, closely followed by his two basic bees. Another beekeeper started yelling down the vent while another used a picture he'd gotten of the noob chickening out to make a meme. The other three beekeepers fought off the army, but more robots kept appearing. The beekeepers and bees were fighting hard, but the gummy army had way more members and the beekeepers and bees were getting swamped. "Psst, guys," someone whispered. "Look what I found!" The beekeepers turned to see the noob with a ray gun labelled, ''Degummifier 2000 - Prototype. They used it to get the people with the gun and sword, the guy who made the goo-nami joke and the random stubborn bee back on their side. They managed to defeat the robots and gummy bees. Chapter 11: The Backup Backup The bees and beekeepers had entered the spaceship and found Science Bear. "How did you find me?!" he screamed. He looked at the signs leading to the room he was in. "I thought I told Gummy Bear to get rid of those! No matter, I have a backup backup!" He pressed a button labelled, Backup Backup. Suddenly, Gifted Riley Bee, Gifted Bucko Bee, Stick Bug and an army of blue bees, red bees and stick nymphs appeared on the front of the spaceship. "I thought this might happen, so I rigged the translators to control whatever used it," explained Science Bear. "Oh, the translators also allow Gifted Bucko Bee to control all blue bees and Gifted Riley Bee to control all red bees!" The beekeepers looked out to see every blue and red bee in their hives with glowing red eyes and under Gifted Bucko Bee or Gifted Riley Bee's, and therefore Science Bear's, control. Chapter 12: Big Battle With Bees The following battle was huge. Gummy Bee had attacked Gifted Bucko Bee, only to get pushed off. Demo Bee tricked Gifted Riley Bee into sitting on a buzz bomb, but not much happened. Stick Bug tried to push one of the beekeepers out the window, only to get into a fight with a bunch of stick nymphs over who got to do it, allowing the beekeeper to sneak away. Science Bear tried to gummify a beekeeper, but completely missed and gummified a mop in the hallway. The fight kept going. Suddenly, the spaceship made a worrying creaking noise. Everyone stopped fighting. "Oh no," said a beekeeper. "There's no-one at the controls! Science Bear! You have to stop it from crashing!" She looked across the room only to see Science Bear knocked out on the ground. "Does anyone else know how to pilot this?!" Nobody did. Chapter 13: Unlucky for Some Everyone dropped the fight and started working together. All the bees grabbed the outside of the spaceship and tried to slow it down. Stick Bug made sure Science Bear couldn't do anything if he woke up. Everyone else ran around the spaceship, trying to find anything that could help. After a few minutes, by which point the mountain top field was easily visible, one of the beekeepers found a defunct Gummy Bear in a utility room. He dragged it out and started going through its code. Eventually, he found enough data to be able to make the spaceship make a not-so-graceful landing on the mountain top field. "I'm not beaten yet!" yelled Science Bear, who had woken up and found a way past Stick Bug. "Actually, I think you'll find you are!" yelled a beekeeper and shoved him down the mountain, where the police were waiting. "I called the police earlier!" Chapter 14: Here We Go Again... Science Bear had been arrested, everything under his control had been liberated and everyone playing murder mystery was back where they should be. Everything seemed to be back to normal (except for the spaceship, still crashed on the mountain top field). Suddenly, a sleigh pulled by bees that seemed to be presents with wings landed near the Ant Gate. A bear in a bee costume was inside. "Hello, I'm Bee Bear! Who wants a festive bee?" Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE